fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel
Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel is a fight fought between Mage of Fairy Tail, Lucy Heartfilia, and Dark Mage of Oración Seis, Angel. Prologue Natsu Dragneel, while searching for Jellal Fernandes, finds Gray Fullbuster in a river, looking unconscious. Natsu goes to him and tries to help him up when Gray reveals that he was not unconscious and that they're standing on a raft, causing Natsu to get motion-sick. Gray creates an ice spear and is about to kill Natsu when an arrow stops him. It is Lucy and Sagittarius along with Hibiki Lates, an unconscious Wendy Marvell, Happy and Carla. Lucy asks Gray what he's doing. Happy attempts to get Natsu off the raft but Gray freezes him. Along with that, Gray mutters information about Happy: has the power to fly, can carry one person at a time and useless in battle. Lucy asks Gray what he's talking about and that he should get a hold of himself. Gray turns to her and mutters "Gray's opinion of Lucy": newcomer to the guild, pretty damn cute, a little interest in her (Meaning romance), possesses some skill, more naive than she appears and a Celestial Spirit Mage. Gray finds this interesting and sends icebergs her way. Hibiki uses his Magic to shield her from the attack. Hibiki states that he's not Gray at all and asks who he is. Lucy recalls that Nirvana, at its first stage, only affects those in the rift between light and darkness. She realizes that Gray isn't one to waver like that. Fake-Gray transforms into Lucy. Hibiki tells Fake-Lucy that there's no point to transforming into her since the real one is right beside him. Fake-Lucy replies that he strikes her as the type that has a weakness for women and she pulls up her top, revealing her breasts to Hibiki and Sagittarius who are both very shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 2-9 Fake-Lucy declares the completion of Celestial Spirit information gathering. She turns to Sagittarius and Sagittarius suddenly attacks Hibiki. Sagittarius, sweating, claims that he's not doing it. Lucy believes that Fake-Lucy is manipulating Sagittarius and orders Carla to take Wendy and leave. She force-closes Sagittarius's gate but Fake-Lucy summons him again, confusing both him and Lucy, and orders to shoot down Carla. Lucy attempts a forced closure again but Fake-Lucy tells her that it won't work because she summoned Sagittarius, not her. Fake-Lucy orders Sagittarius to shoot again when someone else steps in and tells her that it's not necessary now that Nirvana has been found. Sagittarius disappears as Fake-Lucy separates into two small beings. Angel greets Lucy and introduces herself. She also introduces the two little creatures, Gemini, the twin spirits that can flawlessly replicate another person and their thoughts and abilities. It turns out Angel is a Celestial Spirit Mage herself. With Hibiki and Natsu out of commission, Lucy decides to take on Angel herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 9-14 Battle Angel tells Lucy that she'd like her keys for herself. Lucy summons the Water Bearer, Aquarius, as Gemini withdraws. Lucy yells for Aquarius to go get Angel. Even if she's taken out herself, she doesn't care. Aquarius replies that she didn't need to ask and begins casting her super-powerful Water Magic attack. However, Angel summons the Scorpion, Scorpio, and Aquarius halts her attack and begins swooning. It turns out Scorpio is the boyfriend of Aquarius and she begins being all sweet and lovey-dovey to him. Aquarius warns Lucy that she'll be a drowned corpse if she ever tries saying anything funny to Scorpio. Scorpio takes Aquarius and asks Angel if she minds that they go out on a date and Angel allows him. Angel hits Lucy and she falls into the water, saying that a Celestial Spirit Mage who doesn't know the relationships between the spirits has no hope of defeating her. Lucy stands up, declares that she has one more trump card and summons Loke, the Lion. Lucy pleads for him to defeat Angel and he tells her to leave it all to him. However, Angel is unfazed, tells her that all relationships are important and summons the Ram, Aries, one of Loke's spirit friends. Lucy starts to panic as Loke won't be able to fight with Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 14-20 Lucy asks Angel what she's doing with Karen Lilica's former spirit, Aries. Angel replies that she was the one who killed Karen and Aries was just the spoils of war. Hibiki, by the riverbank, hears this and starts to feel anger with the discovery that Angel was the one who killed his ex-lover, Karen. Hibiki realizes that he might fall into the darkness if he keeps thinking like that and forces himself to think of something else. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to force close Loke's gate but he stops her. He tells her not to look down on him; they may be friends but when their owners differ, then they become enemies. A Celestial Spirit must always fight for his master. Aries adds that even if they may owe the enemy a great debt, they must defeat him. In unison, they declare that that is the pride of a Celestial Spirit. Lucy mutters that what they're doing isn't right. Angel, meanwhile, seems to enjoy watching them battling each other, Leo clad in light and Aries in wool. However, she decides that Aries is no match for the combat specialist, Leo (Loke), and summons the Chisel, Caelum. Caelum shoots both Aries and Loke, removing them both from the battle. While vanishing, Loke apologizes to Lucy while Aries tells Loke that she's glad he found a great owner.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-7 Angel asks Lucy if she's impressed about her simultaneous summoning. Lucy calls Angel's atrocious act unbelievable and in reply, Angel asks her what's so unbelievable about it since Celestial Spirits don't die anyway. She starts shedding tears as she tells Angel that it doesn't stop them from feeling pain because they have feelings and yet Angel dares call herself a Celestial Spirit Mage. She summons Taurus to attack and Angel summons Gemini. Gemini transforms into Lucy and seduces Taurus with Lucy's body. With Taurus off guard, Gemini grabs Caelum and smashes it into Taurus. Lucy collapses from exhaustion from all the Ecliptic Keys she summoned one after another. Gemini goes after Lucy, kicks her and starts using Caelum to repeatedly hit her. Angel asks her if she feels pathetic by being killed by herself. Angel laughs and calls it great. Lucy orders Angel to release Aries, as she starts to explain how she had a horrible owner before, Gemini hits her again with Caelum. Angel asks her if that's the way to ask someone of a favor and so Lucy says "please" and begs for Angel to release Aries because Aries deserves to be with Loke and that only the Celestial Spirit Mages like them can grant them that happiness. She adds that she'll give her anything she wants apart from her keys. Angel decides to take her life instead and orders Gemini to kill her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 7-12 Gemini is frozen in her tracks and does not kill Lucy. She states that she can hear Lucy's beautiful voice expressing her love for her Celestial Spirits echoing in her head. Gemini starts to cry as she states that Lucy loves Celestial Spirits from the bottom of her heart. This shocks Angel and she force closes Gemini's gate. Hibiki hobbles behind Lucy and holds her neck. For a while, Angel thinks that Hibiki has fallen to the darkness. However, Hibiki only tells Lucy to hold still for a moment as his hands travel to her head. He tells her he's going to use his Magic to give her a one-time transfer of the data on a top-level spell. Light gathers around Lucy's head as Hibiki transfers the spell to her. He smiles and states that he almost fell to the darkness. It was Lucy's bond with her Celestial Spirits that enveloped him in light. As Hibiki collapses, he tells Lucy that it's up to her now.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 12-17 Lucy enters a trance and starts chanting. They are all surrounded by the bright lights of Lucy's Magic. She casts the super-Magic Urano Metria. Several orbs of light gather around Angel. The spell leaves Angel's clothes in tatters as she floats on top of the river, defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 17-19 Aftermath Lucy snaps out of the trance and hurries over to Natsu who's still reeling from motion sickness on the raft. Angel, with Caelum, suddenly stands up from behind her, declaring that she will not be defeated. Caelum fires but it misses, most likely on purpose as Angel complains "Not you too!". However, Caelum's ray shot the rock that Natsu's raft rested on, making the raft move onward. As Angel releases her prayer to fly into the sky like an angel, Lucy goes after Natsu who's headed for the falls. She manages to grab his hand but she grabbed it too late as the both fall below.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 59Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-6 Elsewhere, one of the marks on Brain's face disappears. He is troubled by Angel's defeat and vows to crush the light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 145, Page 7 References Navigation Category:Fights